


Miracles Do Happen

by Missanna444



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Cute, Episode: s07e22 Requiem, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missanna444/pseuds/Missanna444
Summary: While watching the cuddling scene in Requiem, it occurred to me that Mulder asks if he should call a doctor and Scully says no. This fic is my take on what could have happened if he didn't listen and called a doctor anyways.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. Im just borrowing them for this fic.

__

She'd said no to him calling a doctor. He, of course, hadn't listened. Now, he was being called into the examination room to listen to whatever they'd discovered. Some part of him was terrified that she was getting sick again. Leave it to the Syndicate to give her the most aggressive type of cancer possible. He tried desperately to keep that thought out of his mind. It didn't help, though, that when he walked in, Scully had the greatest poker face of all time. She always did that when it was bad news. And, sometimes even when it was good news. Either way, it only made Mulder more nervous. 

 

“Scully, is everything okay?” 

 

“Come here, Mulder.” She said, reaching a hand out to him. He frowned. She was avoiding his question. 

 

“What's going on? Are you sick? Or hurt?” He asked, his mind racing at a million miles a minute. 

 

“Mulder, calm down. I brought you in here so you could hear what the doctor has to say. She already told me, but I wanted you to hear it as well.” Her voice was steady and her eyes gave away no secrets. Mulder sighed and turned to the doctor. 

 

“You're Agent Mulder, I assume?” 

 

Mulder nodded. 

 

“Let me just say first that everything is perfectly healthy. Agent Scully is doing just fine, for someone in her condition.” The doctor began. 

 

“Her…. condition?” 

 

“Yes. Agent Scully is pregnant.” 

 

Mulder blinked in surprise. He looked at Scully for confirmation and she nodded, a smile coming across her face. 

 

“Well… Scully, congratulations. That's amazing. I know how much you wanted to be a mother.” he said, not sure how to react.

 

“Mulder. The baby's yours.” She looked almost amused. He was so surprised that he had forgotten that she'd never sleep with anyone other than him. 

 

“Mine…? How? I mean, I know  _ how _ , I just-- I thought you weren't able to…” 

 

“I know. I thought that too. But… miracles do happen.” She said quietly. 

 

“What if… what if this isn't natural, if it's some part of a plan?” 

 

“I've been trying not to think about that. We've got nine months to worry about that. Let's just be happy and decide what we're going to do. We're still on a case, after all.” Scully told him. He nodded in agreement. 

 

“What if we let Skinner take over? Before you protest, hear me out. If we tell him what's going on, he'll understand. This case is a dangerous one and I'm sure he'll let you go home.” 

 

“And what about you?” 

 

“I'm going to go home, too. People are being abducted, Scully. I can't risk that happening. I need to be here with you.” He explained. Though she looked like she wanted to argue, she didn't. 

 

“Alright. We'll call Skinner when we get back to the motel. And depending on what he says, we'll decide what to do next.”


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, the two of them sat in Skinner's office. They had news to tell him. It was good news, but any sort of news made Mulder nervous. Scully, as usual, showed no emotion one way or the other. However, Mulder had known her long enough that he could tell how anxious she was on the inside. Even now, as they sat across from the Assistant Director, Mulder gave her a reassuring nod. 

 

“Sir, I don't know how to say this. I understand that this will make things more complicated, but… Well, Mulder and I are requesting we be taken off of this case.” Scully explained, her voice only wavering slightly. 

 

“Is everything alright, Agent Scully?” Skinner asked, well aware of her declined health the past few days. “If this has anything to do with your health, I can assure you that we'll get you the best care possible.” 

 

“It's not my health, sir.” She glanced at Mulder, then back at Skinner. “Not exactly. You see, we just found out the other day… we found out that I'm pregnant. And, given the circumstances and dangers of this case, we decided it would be best if we weren't around.” 

 

“I understand, of course, why you would be leaving, Scully. But why Mulder?” Skinner asked. It was here that Mulder interrupted. 

 

“The case deals with abductions. If I were to disappear, it would leave Scully to go through this alone and… I can't do that to her.” Mulder explained. If Skinner had any question as to who the father was, he didn't anymore. He could tell just by hearing in Mulder’s voice how much he cared about Scully and the baby.  

 

“I see. I'll put you two on cases local to the D.C. area for now, to make things easier. I'll take over the case in Oregon.” Skinner told them. “You two can go now.” 

 

The two agents nodded and stood, both a bit relieved that this talk had gone well. 

 

“Agents.” Skinner said just before they could open the door to leave. 

 

“Yes, sir?” 

 

“Congratulations. Both of you.” 

 

“Thank you, sir.” 

 

As they walked down the hall to take the elevator downstairs, Mulder spoke. 

 

“What do you say we get some lunch, Scully?” 

 

“Mulder, we have to get back to the office and see what other cases are available.” 

 

“They'll still be there when we get back.” Mulder tried to point out, but Scully shook her head. 

 

“How about dinner tonight? I'll cook something for us.” Mulder suggested. He wanted to spend more time with her, to talk to her, to figure things out with her. 

 

“Alright. But we'll have dinner at my place. My kitchen is a little nicer than yours.” Scully said with the slightest of smiles. 

 

“Yeah… yeah it is.” He grinned. “So, I'll see you at seven?” 

 

“See you at seven.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised longer chapters and I'm sorry this did not fullfil that. But it seemed like a logical place to stop it. Next chapter coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

By the time seven rolled around, both of them were a little nervous. Mulder had managed to pick a nice tie to wear, which Scully would later notice and find amusing. For now, though, he was standing at her door, grinning at her as she opened it. 

 

“I brought these for you.” He held out a bouquet of flowers he'd found on the way there. 

 

“Mulder, you didn't have to bring these for me. You're already cooking me dinner.” She said, though she accepted them with a smile. “Come on in, the kitchen is all ready for you.” 

 

“I know I didn't have to get them, but I saw your favorite kind of flowers on my way here.” He explained as he took off his jacket and put it on the coat hanger. He walked into the kitchen to find that Scully had already put out all the ingredients he would need to make dinner for them. He smiled to himself as he got started on the cooking. 

 

“Hey, Scully, why don't you turn on the radio or something?” He suggested as he turned on the oven and the stove. 

 

She nodded and turned it on. Naturally, she had turned it to a station that played old jazz music. “Is this okay?” 

 

“Yeah, it's perfect.” He smiled. He didn't listen to jazz much, but if Scully liked it, he would give it a try. While he waited for the dish of lasagna to cook, he listened to the song that was playing. With a grin, he held his hand out to her. She looked at him curiously. 

 

“Dance with me?” He asked. She rolled her eyes teasingly, wondering how much he could possibly surprise her. She'd known him for seven years, and she never imagined she'd end up dancing with him in her kitchen. She took his hand gently, resting her other hand on his shoulder. He gently took his free hand and placed it on her waist and pulled her closer. They swayed to the music, Scully's head resting against Mulder’s chest. Towards the end of the song, however, he felt her shaking in his arms. 

 

“Scully…? What's wrong?” He looked down at her with concern. 

 

“I’m fine, I just… I was thinking about how perfect this is. And I couldn't help but wonder how long this can possibly last.” 

 

“Scully, we can make this work. It can last forever. You, me, and the baby… We'll be a family, and it'll be great.” He said softly, trying to calm her down. He could hear in her voice that she was struggling not to cry. 

 

“Mulder-- We never seem to get a break. Ever since we've met, our lives have been one tragedy after another. What if this is another one of those? We don't know how I finally got pregnant. It was supposed to be impossible. What if it has to do with--” 

 

“We just have to believe that it doesn't. We have to believe that the baby is ours and that's the end of it. Maybe fate is being kind to us for once.” 

 

“This has nothing to do with fate, this is people doing horrible and despicable things that have ruined so many lives.” 

 

“You know what I mean. Maybe… maybe we're finally getting a break. And if not… We'll get through it. I promise you, we will. And you know me, Scully. I'll never give up on that promise.” 

 

She laughed a little, though it was barely audible. “Yeah… Yeah, I know.”


	4. Chapter 4

Mulder spent the night at her apartment, and he found himself waking up before her. She was cuddled up beside him, her head buried in his chest. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, letting the moment soak in. If he was honest with himself, he hadn't quite gotten over the fact that he was going to be a father. Even more important, he couldn't get over the fact that his barren partner was having a baby. She was finally getting her dream come true, and he couldn't be happier for her. In fact, it seemed that nothing could make him happier than knowing that someone he loved so much could finally be happy herself. 

 

Eventually, she shifted her position and was sleeping with her back against him. He let his hand drift to her stomach and smiled. Somewhere underneath his hand, their baby was growing. There was no baby bump yet, but Mulder somehow still felt confident in that it was there and doing well. 

 

The peace, unfortunately, was interrupted when Scully woke with a start and sprinted off to the bathroom, her bare feet slapping against the tile floor of the other room. Mulder got up almost immediately. Knowing only what TV shows had told him, he figured it must be morning sickness, but he was clueless as to how he could possibly help. That didn't stop him from rushing to her and kneeling by her side as she threw up into the toilet. 

 

“Are you okay?” He asked gently when there was finally a moment of silence. She gave him a look that made him regret asking. She obviously wasn't. 

 

“Yeah, I… I'm fine. Morning sickness. It's very normal, just… uncomfortable.” 

 

“Anything I can do to help?” 

 

“Not really, it'll go away eventually… but, uh, hold my hair back if it comes back, okay?” She told him. He nodded and complied a few moments later when the sickness came back. 

 

Finally, it ended and the two of them got ready for the day. While Scully took a shower, the phone rang. For a moment, Mulder hesitated. He wasn't sure if he should answer it or not. He walked over and picked it up. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

“Fox! I didn't expect you to answer. Is Dana there?” 

 

He sighed with relief. It was just Maggie Scully. 

 

“Hi, Mrs. Scully. Scully's just in the bathroom. If you call back in a few minutes, I think she'll be able to talk to you.” 

 

“Oh, I just called to invite her over for lunch today. You can come too, if you like.” 

 

“Sure. What time?” 

 

“Is 11:00 alright?” 

 

“Yeah, that's fine. We'll see you then.” He smiled and hung up the phone. 

 

“Who was that?” Scully asked when she got out of the shower.

 

“Your mom. She invited us over for lunch.” 

 

“Oh, good! I'll be happy to see her.” Scully smiled. Mulder shifted uncomfortably. 

 

“What… what do we tell her? Do we even want to tell her yet? I mean, it's still early…”

 

“I…” Scully sighed softly. “I don't know. I guess we should tell her. She should know, it's her grandchild, after all.” 

 

Mulder nodded in response. “But we're not even married or engaged or anything. How's she going to feel about it?” 

 

“I think… I think she'll be happy for us no matter what. She knows how much I've wanted this, and she knows we love each other. It doesn't matter that we're not married. I mean, we are practically living together, anyways.” Scully told him. 

 

“I guess you're right. We'll just have to wait and see.” 

 

A few hours later, the two got in the car and were on their way to Maggie's home. Mulder was driving, just in case Scully felt sick again during the drive. Finally, they got there and walked up the steps to the house. Scully gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as she slowly reached up with her other hand and knocked on the door.


	5. Chapter 5

 

The door opened and Maggie smiled as she looked at them. 

 

“Oh, I'm so glad you two missed the traffic!” She smiled as she ushered both of them. 

 

“It's so good to see you, Mom.” Scully smiled as she hugged her. She frowned slightly as she could smell the food. Her nose seemed to be more sensitive than usual. “What'd you make for lunch?” 

 

“Chicken salad sandwiches, an old favorite of yours. Why?” 

 

“Did you check the date on the chicken? It smells… awful.” Scully asked. 

 

“Dana, you know I always check the date. I would never use old chicken. And besides, it's got no more of a scent than usual.” Maggie replied, making note of the slightly repulsed look on her daughter's face. 

 

“Oh. Well, I'm sure it tastes fine. I trust you to make good food, you always do.” 

 

Maggie smiled and took their coats, hanging them in the closet. 

 

“Why don't you two sit on the couch? Lunch is almost ready, I just have to finish up.” She suggested. A little hesitant, Scully nodded, wanting to get away from the scent as quickly as possible. She and Mulder made their way to the living room and sat on the couch. As soon as she was sure her mother was out of earshot, Scully spoke. 

 

“She knows.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“She knows I'm pregnant.” 

 

“Scully, how could she possibly know? You're not showing yet, and we didn't say anything.” Mulder said. 

 

“It doesn't matter. Mulder, she had four kids. She knows the symptoms better than anyone. When Bill's wife was pregnant, she figured it out a week before they told her.” She whispered. She knew the walls were thin and couldn't risk her mother overhearing. 

 

Suddenly, the sound of her mother opening the container of chicken salad was heard and Scully could immediately smell the food. Her nose wrinkled at the smell and she gripped Mulder's arm, hoping it would go away. It didn't. After a few moments, she got up and sprinted towards the bathroom. Unfortunately, this meant going through the kitchen. 

 

“Dana? Are you alright?” Maggie asked, seeing her. There was no response for a moment. 

 

“Yeah, Mom. I'm fine!” Scully called when she had a moment. It was difficult, to keep quiet as she got sick. 

 

“Honey, are you sick? Is there a bug going around at work?” 

 

It was here that Mulder tried to intervene. 

 

“Um, yeah, there's a bug going around. She'll be alright, I'm sure.” He said. Maggie only looked more suspicious. 

 

“Well, if she's sick, then maybe I should make sure she doesn't have a fever.” She said and opened the bathroom door. Scully was sitting on the floor, her hair disheveled. She wasn't sick anymore, just sitting there and waiting for the queasiness to go away. Maggie stepped through the door and felt her daughter's forehead. 

 

“Hm. No fever. Let me take your temperature.” She said and reached for the thermometer. 

 

“No, Mom… I'm not… I'm not sick.” 

 

“Dana, you just threw up for the better part of a few minutes.” 

 

“I mean… not that kind of sick. We-- I mean, I have something to tell you.” 

 

“Scully--” Mulder tried to interrupt. She shook her head. 

 

“It's okay, Mulder, I can tell her.” She said. 

 

“Tell me what?” Maggie asked softly, helping her daughter to stand up and walk over to the table to sit down. 

 

“Mom… I don't know exactly how this is possible, but… I'm pregnant.” 

 

“Oh my goodness…” Maggie tried to read Scully's face to determine the appropriate reaction. She could see that Scully was trying to hold back happy tears. “Dana, that's wonderful.” She leaned over and hugged her. 

 

“I thought it wasn't possible, especially without the IVF, but I guess I was wrong.” 

 

“Without the IVF? Who's the father, then?” Maggie asked, though she already had a pretty good idea. 

 

“Mulder is. We've been, well, together for the last few months. This was kind of unexpected, but we're happy about it.” Scully explained. Maggie smiled and motioned for him to join the hug. 

  
“Come here, Mulder. Congratulations to both of you.” She smiled softly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the first chapter is so short! The others will be longer, I promise!


End file.
